we_are_daisyfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate/Gallery
This is the gallery for Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Due to having much more information and images relating to Princess Daisy in it, It is separate from the Super Smash Bros. Gallery. Artworks Dfgq4qbVMAEdw6r.png|Daisy's Official Artwork カラバリ SP デイジー 02.png|Daisy's green and yellow alt, a popular request by Japanese fans カラバリ SP デイジー 03.png|Pink and dark pink alt, maybe to reference Peach or Daisy's design from the colored version of Super Mario Land カラバリ SP デイジー 04.png|Blue and purple alt, maybe to reference her NES Open Tournament Golf appearance カラバリ SP デイジー 05.png|Red, black and grey alt, maybe to reference Pauline カラバリ SP デイジー 06.png|Purple and cyan alt, maybe to reference her alt outfit in Mario Tennis 64 カラバリ SP デイジー 07.png|White dress alt, currently referencing nothing but who knows in the future... カラバリ SP デイジー 08.png|Black and dark green, possibly a reference to her monochromatic sprite in Super Mario Land SSBU Key Art.png|Daisy in the Key Artwork daisy_from_the_smash_poster_by_daisy9forever_ddevkla-pre.png|Daisy's Smash banner render Amiibo PicsArt_11-01-11.37.21.png|Daisy's amiibo Amiibo_Daisy_SSBU.png|Daisy's amiibo in box 2019SSBUamiibo.jpeg|Daisy's amiibo alongside Isabelle's, Young Link's, Ken's and Pichu's Ken ToonLink & Daisy.jpeg|Daisy's amiibo alongside Ken's and Toon Link's Daisy Amiibo SSBU.jpeg Battle Icons Chara_4_daisy_00.png Chara 4 daisy 01.png Chara 4 daisy 02.png Chara 4 daisy 03.png Chara 4 daisy 04.png Chara 4 daisy 05.png Chara 4 daisy 06.png Chara 4 daisy 07.png Stock Icons Daisy-Stock-Icon-1-SSBU.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-2-SSBU.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-3-SSBU.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-4-SSBU.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-5-SSBU.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-6-SSBU.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-7-SSBU.png Daisy-Stock-Icon-8-SSBU.png Screenshots Smash02.png|Daisy's Fighter Card Daisy_Unlocked.jpg Challenger_Approaching.jpg|A "Challenger Approaching" Screen with Daisy's Silhouette Switch SuperSmashBrosUltimate scrn05 E3.1528821229.jpeg Blue_Toad.jpeg Smash06.png|Daisy Parasol Smash05.png|Victory Screen #1 DuZPxVtU8AY3ifn.jpeg|Victory Screen #2 VictoriousDaisy.jpeg|Victory Screen #3 Daisy_Up_Taunt.jpg|Daisy's Up Taunt Daisy_Side_Taunt.jpg|Daisy's Side Taunt Daisy_Down_Taunt.jpg|Daisy's Down Taunt 640px-SSBU_Daisy_Vegetable.png|Daisy pulling a vegetable from the ground. Smash04.png|Daisy and Peach taunting Smash03.png Ss 6.jpg|Daisy's alternative costume 640px-SSBUWebsiteDaisy3.jpg Ss 2.jpg Smash01.png|Daisy's intro th.jpeg 800px-SSBU_stamina_battle.jpg|Daisy in Stamina Battle 6262ac4ec6de7e1266757445c36fda1b8d16f20ar1-2048-1152v2_00.jpg ss_5.jpg|Daisy Bomber DlZhZQoXoAAybfj.png|Daisy's icon in the Character Select 800px-Daisygreens.png DrLbGJxWsAIVJhz.jpeg|Daisy preparing to strike Isabelle after performing her Final Smash Daisy'sKO.jpeg|Daisy's KO Screen Dq8oFBWVYAA23xk.jpeg QrUYnyHX0AA8IEC.jpeg DsdK0SGXcAAN9YT.jpeg|Daisy and Peach in the Opening Video image0.png Dt97eEEVYAA5wti.jpg Dt6IDxKU0AEDoUL.jpg slap 2.PNG 2018-12-10.jpg DuEr19LU0AA4a6m.jpg DuDBEa6U8AECV0h.jpg DuDBEbDVYAE2ImA.jpg DuDBEazU8AESMKV.jpeg DuDBEa6U0AI2I2Q.jpeg DuFAkDoU8AAiZEx.jpeg DuPJc1PU8AAGbGb.jpg DuGqNj4X4AAVQQN.jpeg XDDD.PNG 48363276_212377039647232_6742057928309604352_o.jpg DupuUTqU0AAH5ec.jpg DubHAj6VAAAKob4.jpg 48394178_2094514340594455_760836959517016064_n.jpg Super-Smash-Bros.-Ultimate-esquive-parfaite-daisy-inkling-800x450.png DupBQVYU8AAq4T1.jpeg x2.PNG DuynFE-U0AAzEyO.jpg DuwEAe0VAAA2Ehg.jpeg DvLkgjOUwAAX93z.jpg DvckZyFW0AIMW4k.jpeg DvckZyFXQAI0EmW.jpeg DvckZyCWsAAiaFR.jpeg Dvb88qrU0AAc54E.jpeg DvckZyDX0AAsqtp.jpeg DvMR57PUUAIpXqY.jpeg DvMR57eUYAARUzx.jpeg DuskxgMW4AAeupY.jpeg Dv2Gh-wVsAAK5tJ.jpeg 49212606_1852988988160719_875645889220182016_n.jpg 2018122522582600-0E7DF678130F4F0FA2C88AE72B47AFDF.jpg DwQPVHBVsAEcX1T.jpg Dwa0JvpVYAAcy_9.jpg Dwd9E3FUcAUZ4qM.jpg DwTloKZUYAA8Brk.jpg DwpsQtEVAAAaFbV.jpg Dwua_ueUUAA1RLw.jpg 49898168_2136310609748161_7613535298365947904_n.jpg Daisy&Pichu.jpeg DwGuKAtWsAAsmlR.jpeg K. Rool&Daisy.jpeg MirrorAttack.jpeg ThePrincess&TheSecretary.jpeg Queen Mewtwo.jpeg DxxTGD4UcAAWWW9.jpg Dx1TNivUcAApFZ0.jpg tumblr_plr01mBnhS1tilwdfo1_1280.jpg tumblr_plr04bvCdt1tilwdfo1_1280.jpg Rabbit Daisy (1).jpeg DyJtWmXV4AA0qGm.jpg DyPqgZKUcAA5yqn.jpg DyQUwG9U8AIeIRE.jpg TamingWithDaisy.jpeg Daisy&Piranha.jpeg MarioFriends-i8f.jpeg DaisyItemIdle.jpeg|Daisy's idle animation switches to Peach's if she holds a small item Daisy and Echos(4).jpeg Daisy and Echos(3).jpeg Daisy and Echos(2).jpeg Daisy and Echos(1).jpeg Curry Daisy.jpeg Peach winks Daisy poses.jpeg Random Smash Image.jpeg D0WNZ17VsAUxu3r.jpg DK Daisy.jpeg Mario and princess daisy by user15432 dd16lsw.jpg Ladies In Red.jpeg|Rosalina, Daisy and Peach next to Pauline in their red alts Daisy SSBU Skill Preview Neutral Special.png|Daisy using Toad Daisy SSBU Skill Preview Down Special.png|Daisy throwing a winking Vegetable D2BmotVVYAArQqH.jpeg D27As7wUwAE--0V.jpeg D27AGMBUcAAj62t.jpeg D18H6DPVYAIYGwc.jpeg D1-SP6gUcAAGLhk.jpeg D4ElAGdUUAA-cfG.jpeg|Daisy using her Daisy Bomber. D4Ei1y0U0AEsw f.jpeg D4gLlvHU0AE19_m.jpeg D5brjmxUYAA6AWP.jpeg D6eU9bHVUAEqyxa.jpeg D5OJP6MUcAAaAg5.jpeg DaisyParasol.jpeg D5q68nhVUAEE--F.jpeg Spring man daisy and kirby by user15432 ddmgjzg.jpg Mario Terry Daisy and Kirby.jpeg Kirby runs with Daisy.jpeg Daisy with the Ore Club.jpeg Pit Daisy and Toon Link.jpeg Daisy and Toon Link.jpeg Mario Daisy and Kirby.jpeg Daisy with a daybreak.jpeg Cloud Daisy and Kirby.jpg Terry and Daisy.jpg Daisy with a special flag.jpg Congratulation Screens 2018-12-03.png|Daisy's Congratulation Screen for completing Classic Mode DtV1ifIU0AIqecT.jpeg|Captain Falcon's Congratulation Screen for completing Classic Mode Clear 0 clear getter 0014.png|Daisy's Challenge reward artwork Clear 0 clear getter 0087.png|Bowser Jr's Adventure reward artwork Clear 0 clear getter 0070.png|Pichu's Adventure reward artwork Clear 0 clear getter 0007.png|Little Mac's Challenge reward artwork Clear 0 clear getter 0057.png|Peach's Spirit reward artwork Spirits 581px-MarioParty8DM.PNG|Princess Daisy's Spirit Tatanga_in_Pagosu.png|Tatanga's Spirit Bloom_Coach.png|The Bloom Coach's Spirit TennisLuigiSpirit.png|Luigi (Mario Tennis Aces) Spirit LinSpirit.png|Lin's Spirit ToraSpirit.png|Tora's Spirit Tennis_Player_Spirit.png|Tennis Player's Spirit IdeaSpirit.png|Idea's Spirit MioMayuSpirit.png|Mio & Mayu's Spirit Risky_Boots_Spirit.png|Risky Boot's Spirit Haru_Persona_5.png|Haru Okumara's Spirit Daisy's Fighter Spirit.jpeg|Daisy's Spirit Tatanga_possessing_Morton.jpeg|Tatanga's spirit and puppet fighter Morton Luigi_(Mario_Tennis_Aces).jpg|Luigi (Mario Tennis Aces) possessing Luigi with Daisy as a minion Lin.jpg|Lin's spirit and puppet fighter Daisy Tora_&_Jigglypuff.jpg|Tora possessing Jigglypuff with Daisy as a minion Tennis_Player.jpg|Tennis Player's spirit and puppet fighter Daisy Idea.jpeg|Idea's spirit and puppet fighter Daisy Mio_&_Miyu_Amakura.png|Mio & Mayu Amakura's spirit and puppet fighter Daisy Risky_Boots.png|Risky Boots' spirit and puppet fighter Daisy Haru_Okumura_Spirit.jpg|Haru Okumara possessing Villager with Daisy as a minion. Risky Boots & Puppet Daisy.jpeg|Risky Boots with Puppet Fighter Daisy Morton as Tatanga.jpeg|Tatanga possessing Morton Daisy capturing the Tatanga spirit.jpeg|Daisy after winning the Tatanga spirit battle Daisy Blossom Initiating_Daisy_Blossom.jpg|Daisy initiating her Final Smash Daisy Final Smash.png Gz.png Daisy_Blossom_Final_Smash.jpg DaisyBlossomUltimate.png dd0qifw-81935966-3490-4758-87f3-8c3c1f00c685.png|Artwork #1 dd0ld3l-3823f399-439e-4c60-a9a7-f23546946cb1.png|Artwork #2 dd0kogv-3ef92829-e46a-487b-a016-b809851a4f57.png|Artwork #3 dd0olc6-538dd861-390b-4eba-aff2-40c52c2428ba.png|Artwork #4 dd0txv1-2e8335e9-0f84-48bd-b5ea-7c7fcffb2084.png|Artwork #5 Daisy s final smash 06 by daisy9forever dd0y7c3-pre.png|Artwork #6 World of Light Daisy Battle.jpg|Daisy's screenshot before her battle Daisy in World of Light.jpeg|Daisy's spirit in Dracula's Castle 640px-13eDharkonDaisy.jpg|Daisy's puppet fighter, possessed by Dharkon GIFs Tenor.gif |Daisy's intro ElderlyLightheartedIncatern-size_restricted.gif|Daisy and Peach using taunts OptimalOfficialKitfox-size_restricted.gif GiftedDeadCottonmouth-size_restricted.gif Tumblr pervzuElEu1xn5t9xo1 500.gif Tumblr_paahtkG7001rh8mvro1_500.gif OddballApprehensiveBobolink-max-1mb.gif|Victory Screen #1 Daisy victory screen 31.gif|Victory Screen #2 DaisyVictory.gif|Victory Screen #3 Daisy22.gif|Daisy's idle animation 1 Daisy31.gif|Daisy's idle animation 2 DFS 1 gif.gif|Daisy's Final Smash 1 DFS 3 gif.gif|Daisy's Final Smash 2 Daisy final smash.gif|Daisy's Final Smash 3 DaisyBlossom(6).gif|Daisy Final Smash 4 Daisy&TheBlackHole.gif gif040.gif|Daisy digging up a turnip Daisy-Bomber-Special-Move-SSBU.gif|Daisy performing Daisy Bomber Miscellaneous Daisy_In_Game_Model_SSBU.png|Daisy's character model SSB_Mario_Series_Symbol.png|Symbol of the Mario series, which Daisy represents Peach Alt 2 SSBU.png|Peach's Gold Alt, a replacement to her former Orange Alt due to Daisy now being a playable fighter but likely references Daisy Rosalina_Alt_3.png|Rosalina's Yellow Alt, which could be a reference to Daisy Bayonetta Alt 3.png|Bayonetta's Gold Alt, possibly inspired by her costume Sarasaland Princess Peach_02.png|Stock Icon for Peach's second costume Rosalina_03.png|Stock Icon for Rosalina's third costume Bayonetta_02.png|Stock Icon for Bayonetta's third costume Image0.jpg|Kirby is able to use Blue Toad after swallowing Daisy. SSBU_Daisy_Kirby.jpg Kirby_Princess_Crowns.jpeg|Kirby's Daisy Hat (Middle) SSBU Daisy's Crown.jpg|A Mii Brawler wearing Daisy's Crown 47580708 2211957932379771 4835759324162686976 n.png|Daisy's Boxing Ring Title, Sarasaland's Chipper Princess Category:Gallery page Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Amiibo